


Regina's Quick Fix: Dr. Whale

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Set During Season 2, possibly into 3. 500 words or less a series of one shots, Regina needs a quick fix. Realizing her mistake at killing Graham, Regina finds ways to scratch her itch. Surprisingly, this one is Dr. Whale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my lovelies, is this series worth pursuing? There are a half a dozen more characters I thought I would try, but it's entirely up to you. Read and review, please.

“Why did you do that?” Regina pushed Whale against the wall. “Why did you bring him back only to have him taken from me again?”

Regina wept against his chest and Whale stilled his heaving breathes. She slammed her fist against his chest again and he winced. He was going to be bruised in the morning, this woman was exceedingly strong. She punched him again and he finally grasped her wrists, swinging her around to slam her body against the wall. “I was trying to do you a favor hoping that I could go back home, you witch.”

Whale had never noticed how incredibly sexy Regina’s scar was. What would it taste like? Before he realized what he was doing, he bent his head and captured her upper lip between his. Regina hungrily kissed him back. He nipped up her jawline and caught her lobe in his mouth, raking his teeth over her skin down to her pulse point. Regina pushed his hands away and he let her, not realizing he still pinned her to the wall with them. She pushed at his scrubs and yanked his pants down. He looked at her wildly. She wanted him? Really?

Her chocolate orbs met his and she mentally begged him to take the hint. Coming to, Whale helped her out of her dress hurriedly and slammed her body against the wall again. She reached down to grab his cock, giving it a quick basket weave with her hands; she guided him towards her already wet center. Pushing her up the wall, Whale impaled her on his erect member. She flailed with the fullness inside her; he was thicker than average. Thankfully he gave her moment to adjust before he slammed into her again.

Relishing the tightness Regina offered, Whale thrust hard into her loving every sound emitted from her delectable mouth. Even though his length was no more than average, his width more than made up for that and every woman he had ever had appreciated his endowment. Though he was sure the Evil Queen had many at her beck and call, she was still as tight as a virgin and he loved the feel of taking her quick in the empty hall of the hospital.

Regina’s walls tightened around his cock and her body was shaking from her high, thrusting into her a few more times, Whale joined in her ecstasy. Waiting until their breaths stilled, Whale pulled his limp penis out of Mayor Mills’ cunt and then righting his scrubs over his body he walked away from the woman trying to fit her dress over her head. She limped out the door of the hospital and then magicked herself back to her mansion.


End file.
